disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Mouse
The House of Mouse is a dinner theatre club found at downtown Toontown and also, it is an oasis where characters from the High Council and the Other Side go to relax. Thus, it is an Oasis spot for good and evil (and possibly the only one that is such). Located at the corner of an intersection at Toontown's Main Street, it is a rather popular club for the locals there. The club itself is run by Mickey Mouse as the theater host with his friends as the staff there. So far, the House of Mouse has survived attempts by Pete to shut it down (by sabotaging the show), since Mickey's contract states that the club remains open as long as the show goes on. Category:Locations HistoryCategory:Oasis Spots This theatre club was built in Toontown long ago to serves as a neutral zone for both agents of good and evil to take a break from their endless cosmic war, as long as there's no scheming, backstabbing, or smoking. Chernabog doesn't like the idea at all, so he had Pete buy the deed and attempt to evict Mickey and company and close the place down, though Pete hasn't had much luck at this so far. The times Chernabog has supposedly shown up at the club were merely his identical twin brother Chernabog the Lesser, who serves as his brother's spy in the House (attempting to get info on the Council and its agents and perhaps their weaknesses) and acts cowardly to lure people into a false sense of security. Zeus personally had high hopes for the House, as a way to convince some villains to lay down their arms or maybe even convert to their side. Unfortunately, the times he went to visit Mickey at the house, he found to his disappointment that the villains were mostly unaffected by their time, and left the club still just as wicked as before, if not a bit more civil towards their enemies. Jafar once led other clients of the Friends to initiate a takeover on Halloween Night, only to lose it. The House remains very much an Oasis location for both evil and good. The House is still open due to the contracted performance obligations needed to keep Pete from closing it, but while Mickey was in The Wasteland, Donald secretly took the keys for himself, understanding the seriousness of keeping the place open as a symbol of unity. The House of Mouse will still serve both sides, at least until the Friends decide the Mouse's influence gets out of hand. * It should be noted that the one time Jafar restored the house to the tune of Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo was not just him being tricked by Mickey Mouse: he actually thought the mouse's position in the High Council could legitimately get him the city of Agrabah. No reason Jafar wouldn't leave the House destroyed unless such a prize were being offered - especially when your master is Chernabog.